User blog:Scorpio1999/Character Sheet 1A: Thera Moonbrooke
Name: Thera Moonbrooke ''' Age: 28 (appears 22 due to her agelessness) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Affiliations: Orlando Moonbrooke (Father. bounty hunter and necromancer), Maybell Moonbrooke (Mother, deceased), Ailith (MFIDF Captain of the elite division, friend), Sashenka (Elite MFIDF, friend). Luise (Elite MFIDF, friend), Kaori (Elite MFIDF, friend), Dwayne Cradle (Notorious bounty hunter, Thera's murderer), Dmitri Cinder (Ex-boyfriend, Exiled Prince of the Oracle Region). Occupitation: Veteran, Thief, Hired Assassin, Vigilante. Gender: Female Marital Status: Single '''Personality Preferences: Heterosexual Likes: Silence, intellect, intimidating the Fayden townspeople, communicating with the dead, hand seal magic (though she isn't highly skilled), literature, completing her assignments, hunting wild game, snapdragon flowers (both pretty and quite delicious). Dislikes: Alternate selves trying to take control, human food (tastes disgusting now), blue fire, stupidity, self-entitlement, complex technology. Motto: (WIP) Quotes: (WIP) Hobbies: Stealing from those she deems worthy, stealing from libraries, reading, hunting in the forests bordering Fayden at night, making customers and victims squirm, completing bounty assignments, learning hand-seal magic from stolen library books. Talents: Stealth Tactics , Tracking Evasion , Adrenal Activation , Environmental Adaptation , Enhanced Thievery , Weapon Proficiency , Ninjutsu . Abilities: Semi-Immortality , Multiple Souls , Enhanced Condition , Soul Whisper , Hollow Skeleton , Invisibility Awareness , Detail Intuition , Supernatural Reflexes , enhanced Assassination , disease immunity , Anxiety Inducement . Powers: Soul Resonation , Soul-bound Weapon (Demilune) , Ectokinetic Combat , Basic hand-seal magic (Smokescreen , Shockwave , Visual Revocation, Reflection, Synthesthesia ). Backstory Thera was born in the town of Hallowhide (a town on the far border of Fayden city),where the law was barely enforced.Her mother died during childbirth, and so she was raised by her father, Orlando Moonbrooke.Orlando lived a dark lifestyle, and was a bounty hunter in his work hours. He also dabbled in necromancy without anyone else’s knowledge, even Thera’s. Ever since his wife died, he had been trying to find a way to bring her back. Thera was a troublemaker in her later childhood, and had been charged with thievery and breaking and entering on multiple occasions, as well as a case involving arson. She thought she was doing what was necessary for her survival; whether or not this idea was instilled in her mind by Orlando is undetermined. Thera began to go with her father to his assignments when he thought she was old enough (around 14). She never did any killing; she would, however, assist in setting traps, posing as a distraction, or whatever else would be helpful to Orlando at the time. Since women are allowed in all positions of the military, Thera enrolled upon her eighteenth birthday in order to get away from her hometown, and also because no one trusted her enough to hire her for any jobs that would have been available. Thera, after training with the military for a year straight, was thrust into a war with the neighboring city of Valcrest. She was assigned to the female infiltration division, where she met Sashenka, Luise, Kaori, and Captain Ailith. They would become great friends during their time together in arms. During the period of 4 years she was gone, she realized how important her father was to her, and how much she missed him despite his imperfections. When the war ended with Fayden on the winning side, Thera returned to her home only to find her father bound and unconscious in their barn. It turns out Orlando had been there for almost a week, under the watchful eye of a Dwayne Cradle, a crafty and borderline-psychopathic individual who was also in the bounty-hunting business. There had been a hit placed on Thera, though by whom is unknown to this day. The captor had fished for information around town as to Thera's whereabouts, then ambushed Orlando in the middle of the night, when he was asleep. He was the bait, and she had taken it. Thera was suddenly hit from behind and knocked unconscious, and woke up bound to a wooden pole outside of the estate, surrounded by bushels of hay and sticks. Orlando was now conscious, and weeping. He had cuts and bruises all over his upper torso, as if he had been beaten to the ground. Cradle stoof over him. Cradle made Orlando watch as the bundle under Thera's feet was set ablaze, and she was burned alive. Once the fire was finally extinguished, Thera was long gone. The captor knocked Orlando unconscious and left him there on the estate yard. Almost 12 hours later, Orlando woke up. It was the middle of the night, so it was easier for him to make out the dark orange glow of Thera's charred skin. Orlando had an idea. He untied her, and brought her into the house. He gathered all of the materials he was going to use for his ritual to resurrect his wife. He went to the barn, and assembled a ritual circle on the floor. He placed Thera's corpse in the center, and conducted a ritual to bring her back. However, it was ineffective. Orlando reasoned that there wasn't a strong enough spiritual presence to draw energy from. Orlando immediately gathered everything up, and lay out his circle in the local cemetery (The cemetery he was in is the same one his wife was buried in, but he didn't think of this as he was consumed by grief.) Along with shifting his location, Orlando doubled the size of the circle. This time the ritual worked, but it was too effective. Thera's soul was pulled back into her body, but so were the souls of all of the deceased souls still connected with their corpses nearby. Fighting over her body with several angry spirits and in possession of immense nethergenic energy, she tore a portion of the cemetery apart. Gaining control of her legs, Thera ran off at supernatural speed into a nearby forest. Orlando hardly had time to react. He never saw his daughter again. After the incident, it was discovered that he had been practicing necromancy, a dark art. Because of this, as well as desecrating sacred land (the cemetery), he was stripped of his estate and his citizenship, and cast out of Hallowhide. Though heartbroken at the loss of everything he loved and worked for, he took advantage of his newfound solitude, building himself a house at the base of of Double Reach. There, he started a new life, honing and ultimately perfecting his craft. This led to corruption, but to immense power as well. Meanwhile, there are rumors about a beautiful inhuman girl in outdated military garb roaming the streets of Fayden. They say she rarely speaks to anyone, but if you ask the right questions, you can convince her to do you a favor. For a price, they say in hushed tones, she will assassinate a single person of your choosing. It doesn’t matter who, they whisper; a neighbor, a rival, a corrupt politician, it could be anyone. She says not to worry about the authorities, that they are slow, ignorant to the true nature of the city. It is said she goes by multiple names: Periculo-Mortis; Alley Umbra; or, most famously, The Fayden Reaper. She promises that she will not disappoint. And she never does. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet